12 days of Christmas
by akl110998233
Summary: The defenders are getting ready for Christmas. Here are some splat-shots showing them getting ready. Enjoy
1. Annaka and Danny

**A/N: Christmas story, yay. Using my OC's here, just a quick reminder, if you haven't read my stories. Annaka is Gildar and Ballista's daughter. Danny is Kook and Shaiden's son. Charles-Jr defenders boss**

**First day of Christmas- One best friend**

"I can't believe you're actually going to do this." Annaka said looking at the grinning half bird half ninja in front of her, "You're going to get yourself killed."

"Don't be so dramatic." Danny replied to the half Viking half huntress in front of him, "My dad has done it plenty of times and you know what they say the apple doesn't fall far away from the nest."

Annaka sighed as she watched Danny plan his route; plan his route up the Christmas tree that is. Danny had found at that Kook climbed a Christmas tree ages ago and said that it was fun and cool to be there. Everyone noticed that mistake he made when he said that. The mistake was that he had said it in front of his son, who then looked at Annaka.

"Will you hurry up!" Annaka exclaimed, "It's 1am and someone is going to notice that we're up, knowing our luck probably Charles."

Danny prepared himself to climb the tree, which Gildar and Skabb had collected this morning. It was 7ft tall and very bushy with quite strong branches.

"Do you think it's safe?" Danny asked right before he started climbing the tree.

"You ask me that now?" Annaka almost shouted, "Danny, we have been down here for 15 minutes, 5 of that was you preparing yourself to climb the tree the other 10 minutes was me repeating that it's a stupid idea and it's dangerous."

Danny rolled his eyes and started climbing the tree. As much as he would hate to admit it, it was very prickly so he kept getting his pricked.

"Oww." Danny whispered.

"Told you this was a bad idea." Annaka said.

Danny was about to ask how she knew what he had done but then remembered that she was telepathic and could read his thoughts. Danny finally made it up the tree and was secure enough to hang on. He looked down at Annaka who looked far away and very unimpressed.

"Told you I can do it." Danny boosted.

"I never doubted you." Annaka explained, "I just said it was a stupid idea and that something will go wrong because it always does."

"Oh come on." Danny said, "Where's that fun, curious and courageous Annaka that I've known all my life?"

"She went to bed." Annaka replied sharply, "Like this Annaka would like to."

Just then Danny was wobbling and the tree was shaking franticly.

"Danny, be careful." Annaka almost screeched.

He grinned at her and stopped shaking the tree showing Annaka that he was fine all along, "Don't tell me you were worried about me?"

"I wasn't." Annaka exclaimed, "I just didn't want the tree falling over and everything smashing."

Danny jumped down from the tree and stood in front of Annaka, "Fine, whatever you say and if you want to go to bed and get some beauty sleep then go. I'll be fine."

Annaka sighed and went to upstairs to bed to hopefully get some sleep. She climbed the two flights of stairs and opened her bedroom door before collapsing on her bed and pulling the duvet right up as it was a cold night. She felt her eye lids getting heavy and soon found herself sleeping.

Half an hour later, Annaka woke up because someone was calling her name. Well technically they weren't, she heard them call out telepathically. She leaned up and tried to focus on who was crying for help. She then realised it was Danny. She climbed out of bed and went downstairs to find the half bird half ninja getting up off the floor from where he just fell on to.

"Told you it was a bad idea." Annaka said.

Danny looked up to her in slight pain and held his hand up for her to grab and help pull him up, which she grabbed and pulled.

"You can be such an idiot sometimes." Annaka commented.

"Don't blame me, blame my dad. I inherited his genes so therefore it's his fault." Danny replied.

Normally Annaka would have asked where is the logic in that but as she was soo tired she didn't bother. She was about to go back to her bed when Danny turned the TV on, unfortunately for her it was one of her old favourite films. Actually it was their favourite films. She remembers all of them sitting down at Christmas time watching it. The film was rise of the guardians. It was an old film as it came out in 2012 and it was childish but they still loved it.

"Come on, we used to love this film." Danny exclaimed making he more comfortable.

Annaka sat down next to him, "I'll only watch half an hour."

She didn't even make it that far. 10 minutes into the film, Annaka felt her eye lids getting heavy again and she fell asleep on Danny's shoulder.

"Hey Ann…" Danny was saying then noticed that she was asleep, "Never mind."

He then figured he was in a tight situation. As Annaka was asleep he didn't know what to do. He had two choices. 1 leave her down here or 2 carry her to her room. They both had consequences, the first one being that if Danny left her down here, the others would realise that she had been staying up late and she would be in trouble with Gildar, Ballista and Charles and then he would be racked with guilt. The consequences to the second solution would be that Annaka would figure out that Danny carried her up to her room and would not be impressed.

After 5 minutes of thinking about it. Danny decided to carry her up to her room and hopefully Annaka wouldn't mind that much. He carefully picked her up and struggled to get her to her room. Eventually he did, although he did have to kick her bedroom door open. He then laid her on the bed and pulled the duvet up to cover her.

"Knew you were worried about me earlier." Danny whispered before he left.

The next morning, Annaka woke up and although it did take her a few seconds, realised that she was in her bedroom. She looked at the clock that said 8:47am. She turned around to try and get back to sleep.

"I'll be annoyed at him later." Annaka mumbled before she went back to sleep.

**A/N: Just to say each chapter will have two character in it only for background development etc. except the final two which will have all the defenders in it. **


	2. Zsa-Zsa and Jack

**A/N: Just a quick reminder Zsa-Zsa is Thorne's and Crocness's daughter and Jack is Skabb and Knightriss's son. **

**Second day of Christmas- Two defenders in a tight situation**

The mission was relatively simple; grab the attackers attack scheme then go. That's why Charles selected Zsa-Zsa and Jack to do it. They wouldn't mess around and would get out of there quick. Well that's what he thought. The first half of the plan had gone well, they had the attack scheme but the second half went slightly wrong.

"Zsa-Zsa hide that will you?" Jack said folding the scheme and giving it to her, "Oh and nice jumper by the way."

Zsa-Zsa took the paper and put it in her jean pocket then told Jack, "Nan knitted it for me last year. Mum made me wear it because of the cold."

"Whatever you say Zsa-Zsa, now let's go." Jack said heading towards the door.

They were currently in a museum, the attacker thought it would be a clever idea to hide the scheme in a museum and make it look like an old artefact. The two defenders were heading towards the door. Zsa-Zsa realised as they did that the museum had put Christmas music on. They were playing Jingle bells that's when she noticed.

"Jack, hasn't it gotten rather quiet?" She asked suspicious.

"Not surprised this museum is rubbish." Jack said and Zsa-Zsa rolled her eyes at the comment. Typical boy.

"No seriously, there is no one around." Zsa-Zsa exclaimed.

Jack stopped and turned around. She was right no one was there and then admitted, "Okay, this is slightly strange. I mean no alarm went off when we took the scheme."

Just as Jack had said that, alarms whaling filled their ears and red lights flashed around like thy have at the castle if an attacker is close by.

"You had to open your mouth didn't you?" Zsa-Zsa exclaimed.

"Never mind what I said just run!" Jack shouted over the alarms.

The two defenders ran at top speed through the door which crashed against the museum door due to the force. Just then they heard people, most likely attackers running after them. Jack grabbed Zsa-Zsa and ran around the corner to get away from them. Unfortunately, it was a dead end.

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

Jack looked around then noticed it, "We go up."

Zsa-Zsa looked up at the ceiling and realised that there was an air vent above them.

"I am not climbing through that." Zsa-Zsa stated.

Just then some attackers ran past where they were hiding. Jack thought to himself that they must have been pretty stupid as A) How do you miss two defenders wearing a white jacket with jeans and another one wearing a turquoise top with a belt wrapped around the waist. B) How do you not look down every corner or room to find people? It's instinct. Anyway Jack jumped up and grabbed the gaps in the door to the air vent. He was now dangling down in mid-air.

"Now I know what dangling off a tree feels like." Jack said and with that pulled himself down which opened the door, "Come on ladies first."

"I'm not going up there." Zsa-Zsa said stubbornly.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm claustrophobic."

"No you're not."

"Okay, so that was a lie but still."

Jack now gave her his do what I want look.

"Okay, I don't want to go up there because it's dirty." Zsa-Zsa explained. Jack laughed at her reason, "What just because I don't squeal at dolphins or buy lots of make-up doesn't mean I don't like to keep clean."

"Listen all we have to do if go up there then find the nearest exit." Jack told her, "Come on, I'll give you a lift up."

Zsa-Zsa sighed and put one foot on Jack's leg and pushed off it. She was now in the air vent. She crawled over to allow Jack to get in. She picked her hand up and looked at it. It was already covered in dust.

"Lead the way." She heard Jack say.

Zsa-Zsa started crawling through the event; unfortunately it was quite dark so she couldn't see where she was going that well.

"Don't you have a torch of something?" Zsa-Zsa asked putting her hand out at the side to see if there were any signs.

"Funnily enough I didn't have bring a torch in case of going inside an air vent down on my to bring list."

"Oh, I've found some sort of markings, pass me your phone." Zsa-Zsa ordered.

Jack reached into his pocket with great difficulty and passed it to Zsa-Zsa who turned it on to look at the sign.

"Hey, it's a plan of the air vent." Zsa-Zsa said happily, "Right, if we take a left then another left we should get out of here."

She took a quick photo of the map then carried on crawling along the air vent.

"So did you have any plans for today except this?" Jack asked.

"Not really, I was going to listen to some music." Zsa-Zsa answered taking another left. Suddenly she heard it. A song. Merry Xmas everybody by Slade. They had it on repeat back at the castle.

"We must be close to the exit." Zsa-Zsa said beaming then started to sing along, "Snow will start to fall, so here it is merry Christmas, everybody's having fun. Look to the future now, it's only just begun."

She then realised that Jack had started singing with her "So here it is merry Christmas. Everybody's having fun. Look to the future now. So here it is merry Christmas everybody's having fun." They both sang together slightly out of tune. Suddenly they both saw some light coming through some lines. They had reached the exit. Zsa-Zsa pushed open the vent door and climbed out. Jack doing the same, they found themselves around the side of the museum. They walked into town, it was only then they noticed that it was dark. It made Jack wander how long they had been in the museum for. They came across a crowd of people who were counting down.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1" They shouted and just like magic the Christmas lights came on brightening up the town.

"Nice timing." Jack said looking around at all of the multi-coloured lights.

"I know."

"Merry Christmas Zsa-Zsa."

"Merry Christmas Jack."


	3. Ballista and Gildar

**Third Day of Christmas- 3 gleaming mirrors**

"Gildar, you magnificent Viking, you really know how to look gorgeous at 8am." The Viking complimented to himself.

Gildar was up earlier to wrap up his Christmas presents due to the fact that the horrible thunder and lightning storm had woken him up, which he was furious about as a Viking needs his beauty sleep. He and Ballista went Christmas shopping yesterday so they didn't get involved in the chaos that comes late in December. They left it late before and regretted it when it turned out they had been gone 6 hours. Anyway Gildar had decided to get Mirrors for his daughter and Zsa-Zsa and of course he brought one for himself. The storm was getting louder so loud that Gildar almost jumped in the spot he was sitting in

"Now where's that wrapping paper." He asked himself looking around the room cautiously like someone was watching. Little did he know that someone was watching him from in the shadows- a technique that had recently been taught be there friend.

"You do realise that talking to your self is the first sign of craziness?" Ballista asked him. Gildar jumped again out of his sit and Ballista laughed but then planted a kiss on his cheek, "Why are you up so early?"

"Wrapping presents for our friends and Family because the thunder woke me up and I couldn't get back to sleep. You can tell its December alright."

"You can also you brought them mirrors for their Christmas present." Ballista said picking them up, "How… touching."

"There's nothing wrong with Mirrors." Gildar protested as a loud crash came from the sky making them both jump, "Imagine the girls waking up everyone morning and looking at themselves and using it like spies to make sure nobody else is in their room."

"I don't have to. I see it every morning."

"I take precautions because you never know anyway these mirrors are special."

Ballista gave Gildar her, please tell me your pulling my leg face.

"No seriously they are." Gildar continued, "There gleaming."

Gildar took the mirror of Ballista and put in in front of her to show her how gleaming it was. They could hear the thunder and lightning getting quieter now as it moved further away from the castle and it's grounds.

"Your right." Ballista said and Gildar did his I'm always right smile, "These mirrors are special."

"I told you."

"They show you who's the fairest of them all."

Gildar rolled his eyes at that comment then went back to wrapping his gleaming mirrors well two of them, he put the one he brought himself down next to him and looked at it multiple times during wrapping the presents up. One he actually finished wrapping the presents up. He took his mirror and decided to put it in a case. He climbed up the stairs with the mirror and presents and placed them on his bed. He then went to one of his draws and took out one of his red mirror cases with a G on the back.

"No matter what case I put on this mirror, it still gleams magnificently." Gildar boosted as he put the case on.

Just then Ballista entered and saw that Gildar was looking at himself with the 'gleaming' mirror.

"Can we just forget about the mirror?" She asked, "There is nothing special about…"

"About" Gildar said indicating that he wanted to know the rest of Ballista's sentence.

"Those mirrors actually do gleam." Ballista said staring at the two wrapped mirrors.

"There is nothing special about those mirrors actually do gleam." Gildar repeated putting the sentences together, "That doesn't make any sense… Wow, you're right."

The pair was staring down at the mirrors that seemed to be gleaming through the wrapping paper. Gildar picked them up and inspected them, "What do you think it is?"

"I have no idea but how about we leave it for now and go out for a bit." Ballista said grabbing the Mirror and placing it down on the bed.

The pair left the castle and walked around the town, which was quite quick as it had started raining and Gildar got paranoid about being striked by lightning. They then entered a small local café that they normally go to. Of course they were wearing civilian clothes as they would have been spotted as defenders and been attacked. Ballista was sipping tea and being careful not to spill it on her grey top with pink roses on the front of it while Gildar engulfed his coffee and managed not to get any on his red polo shirt. They talked about the other defenders and what happened to the Christmas tree as when all of the defenders woke up one morning they found that some of the decorations have fallen off and the tree looked slanted. Ballista had a pretty good idea about who it was. Once the pair had paid for their coffee and tea they began to walk back to the castle. They waved and greeted their friends then went back upstairs to continue their conversation about the gleaming mirrors.

"I can't believe this." Gildar stated picking up the mirror he brought for himself, "They are still gleaming. What do you think it is?"

"Maybe it's a sign from God." Ballista said, "Put them in the nativity scene in the living room."

Gildar and Ballista ran down the stairs and placed them in the nativity scene, lying against baby Jesus's manger. Just then the pair saw a light coming from outside. The storm had stopped and it was sunny, very sunny. So sunny that Gildar and Ballista had to cover their eyes.

"Maybe God wants us to do something?" Ballista asked.

"If he wants us to travel to Bethlehem then I'm there as long as those mirrors keep shining." Gildar said then the sun started to go in, "Only joking God, I'll go if you want me to."

The sun kept shining on them for a couple of minutes the stopped and went away behind the clouds that rapidly passed across the sky.

"I think God wants us to share the Christmas spirit around the castle." Ballista said, And share the message about him."

"Which message is this?" Gildar asked.

"That no matter what we do, God will always love us and no matter how hard it gets in the next few years or weeks. He'll always be there."


	4. Shaiden and Kook

**A/N: This chapter links back to my 50 things the defenders shouldn't do chapter. It may help if you read the recent chapter first. **

**Fourth day of Christmas- 4 hissing cats**

Kook was sitting in his nest, looking around at all of the Christmas decorations that he and Shaiden had put up the day before. Kook then noticed that some of them were chewed of scratch. He then realised that they were the decorations that he put up. Shaiden's were fine.

"I knew those cats didn't like me." Kook said to himself while inspecting the damaged decorations.

While he was doing this, Shaiden came in muttering to herself, "I swear those two get nuttier every day."

"What did you say sweetheart?" Kook asked looking at her.

"Gildar and Ballista, they had put up a massive banner in the main room saying God will always love us." She explained, "I know he does bit it's like they've been asked to do it or something. Ballista even said it might have been a message from God."

"I could have been anyway look at my decorations; your cats have scratched and ruined them." Kook complained, "Yours are fine."

Shaiden inspected the decorations, "The cats probably chose them because of the colour." She explained to Kook," Or that fact that they smell like bird."

"I know those cats don't like me but this is taking it too far."

"The cats don't hate you." She said, "They just want to eat you. It's completely different."

Just then a black and white cat entered the bedroom without them noticing and placed itself on Kook's side of the nest and lay down and started looking at Kook, while licking its lips. It was getting ready to pounce when…

"Oh hello Queen 3." Shaiden said picking up the cat, "How are you?"

Shaiden sat the cat on her lap and started stroking it. The cat's eyes didn't leave Kook and Kook's eyes didn't leave the cats.

"Can't we put them in the basement?" Kook asked, "Please."

"Remember what Charles said." Shaiden reminded him, just then other ginger cats walked in and started stroking it's self against Shaiden's leg.

"Queen 2." She exclaimed, "How are you?"

Now both cats were looking at Kook and licking their lips. Kook slowly started to back away. Suddenly the both cats hissed at him and Kook hissed back.

"What's wrong with you two today, you've been acting very strangely." Shaiden said oblivious to the fact that cats were hissing at Kook. Kook then took a few steps nearer the door and was slowly making his way out on the corridor. The cats were still hissing at him. Kook looked closer the cats on Shaiden's lap were purring which meant… Kook turned around and saw two more cats quite close to him that were hissing.

"Hello Kitty cats." Kook said looking for somewhere to hide, "How about you go into the bedroom and a run down this corridor?"

The cats hissed louder.

"Nope okay." Kook said, "Then I'll just RUN."

Kook quickly ran down the corridor and up the stairs to the JR defenders bedrooms. He ran into his son's and hides under the duvet. Kook could still hear the cats hissing out on the corridor. Hopefully the smell of perfume would confuse them or even better Charles would realise that their up here and make them go down.

A few minutes later the cats stopped hissing. Kook decided to get up and off his son's nest as it would look weird if someone passed by. Kook opened the bedroom door. There sitting in front of him were all 4 cats licking their lips.

"Shaiden!" Kook shouted at the top of his voice, "Shaiden help me!"

Shaiden zoomed up the stairs and saw that all 4 cats were hissing at Kook.

"Maybe they don't like you." She stated picking up 2 of them and making sure the other 2 were following, "Don't know why."

Once the cats were locked in the bedroom, Kook went downstairs to the kitchen and started preparing himself a snack. He looked in the cupboards to see what he fancied eating. There were chocolate, biscuits, cake from someone's birthday and some cat biscuits. Kook took out one of the chocolate bars and broke some pieces of it off. He was halfway through eating it that he decided to get a bag and put some cat food in that bag.

After Kook was done eating the chocolate. Kook bravely went back upstairs and opened this bedroom door. All 4 cats were scratching his side of the duvet when they smelled the bird they all looing up in unison and started to lick their lips again.

"Look." Kook said putting his hand in the bag, "Cat food with bird scent. Yummy."

Kook started throwing the food on the floor. The cats jumped off the nest and started sniffing the cat food. One by one they started eating the cat food. Kook took this moment to grab something he need but was too scared to grab it earlier then quickly left the room and almost bashed into Shaiden.

"Hello Sweetheart, what are you doing up here." Kook asked trying to sound casual.

"It's my bedroom." Shaiden stated suspiciously.

"Oh yeah." Kook said.

"What have you done?"

"Nothing."

"Kook! What have you done?"

"I may have stolen the cat's wool."

Shaiden grabbed the bag of Kook and pulled out the dark blue wool.

"Why?"

"Because they were hissing at me!"

"That's no excuse."

"You let Danny get away with it."

"Danny's 17 and your 41. You should be more mature about things."

Kook sighed and grabbed the other pieces of wool he had taken and passed them back to Shaiden. When she entered the room all the cats were hissing at Kook again.

"You do realise that you have doomed yourself." Shaiden stated, "Never take a cat's wool away or they will hate you for life."

"You could have told me that before."

Shaiden threw the wool back to the cats, which started playing with it. It would keep them occupied for the time being.


	5. Crocness and Thorne

**Fifth day of Christmas- 5 coloured potions**

Thorne had been down in the lab about 3 days maybe 4. He was busy perfecting some potions for Christmas. Well they were more drinks than potions; there wouldn't be any magic spells that will turn you into a frog. The plan was to drink them and they would all taste of different flavours. Thorne had the flavours sorted; it was a surprise so he wouldn't tell anyone what they would be. The only problem was that he couldn't get the colour right. He had tried everything. Looked in every book and yet they wouldn't change.

"Thorne, are you down here?" A familiar voice asked.

Thorne all gave a mumble for an answer as he was very busy getting the colours right. They were all a dark black. It looked like poison more than a potion.

"There you are." Crocness said leaning in the lab table's surface, "You need to eat."

"I'm fine." Thorne said, "Why won't they change colour?"

"Maybe because you've put too much colour in there so it's all moulded into one colour."

Thorne stopped for one second and thought about she had said, "Maybe I should start again."

He poured the thick, gloopy potion down the sink when Crocness saw this; she looked at it in shock.

"You must be mad if you thought we would drink that." She said, "It looks like slime."

Thorne cleaned the beakers and started to put in the ingredients for his potion while Crocness remained standing in front of him staying silent.

"I hope you're not going to watch me." Thorne said, "I hate audiences."

"I'm not an audience, I'm your wife." She said walking around to stand next to her husband, "Do you want any help?"

"I didn't think alchemism was your thing." Thorne commented.

"Well I remember a certain someone showed me how to make a potion when I was dating him."

Thorne looked at Crocness for a minute then decided that he would let her help; after all he could trust her unlike some defenders both senior and junior. Crocness measured out the liquids Thorne needed very carefully the passed them to him. After mixing them around and tipping them back and fourth from each cylinder, the first potion was ready. It was a turquoise blue colour.

"It looks like an alcoholic drink you might get served in the Caribbean." Crocness commented.

"Maybe the adults can drink this one then." Thorne said placing on the table at the side of the room and then starting on the next one.

When they were halfway through their second potion, Crocness remembered the old days, "Doesn't this remind you of the old days before the kids? Where we would do what we like and mess around, make as much mess as we wanted to?"

"Yeah it does feel like that." Thorne agreed, "Being down here makes you forget what's really going on up in the castle."

The pair discussed the old days where they remembered that Kook used to wear googles, Gildar was vainer than he is now, Thorne was moodier then he is now and Skabb was louder than he is now, oh and Shaiden didn't own any cats. Crocness was getting fed up of measuring out the ingredients so had an idea.

"Maybe I could make the actually potion now?" Crocness asked.

"Slime and potions are completely different." Thorne commented unsure of the idea.

"I saw how you made the last one." Crocness said trying to persuade him, "We could always make another one."

Thorne held out the cylinder and she grabbed it and started mixing the potions together exactly like Thorne was doing earlier. She didn't even spill a drop and she kept the liquids flowing like Thorne had done earlier.

"You're actually pretty good at this." Thorne said while starting the third potion.

Crocness just smiled then placed the finished potion down. It was a pinkie- red colour like blood.

"I have a feeling that this one has our daughter's name all over it." Crocness said smiling and placing the potion next to the turquoise one.

After the remaining 3 were done, Thorne said that they needed to be left so he had Crocness went upstairs to the castle to get something to eat. The pair entered the kitchen and made themselves some sandwiches. While they were eating they discussed what was happening over Christmas.

"Apparently Tinkor, Medeva, Vane, Faetal and I think there son Kyle is coming up." Thorne said then taking a bite of his sandwich.

"That will be fun according to Zsa-Zsa, Kyle isn't that bad."

"I can't wait to see them all again, it's been years. I wander what they've been up to."

"I guess we'll have to find out."

They continued to talk about Christmas and how Kook would scream at 6am that it was Christmas and would pull them all out of bed. After that the couple had finished their sandwich, the cleared up or they would get shouted at and returned to the basement to see how their potions were coming along.

"They look done." Thorne said inspecting the turquoise, pinkie-red, green, yellow and slightly black potions.

"Looks like we did a good job." Crocness said, "Although shouldn't we make some more as their will be 17 of us."

"Maybe tomorrow, I'm fed up of making potions." Thorne said, "I'll rather see what's on TV. Maybe there repeating Doctor who or maybe they have some Christmas films on. Remember those days where we would all sit down with the fire on and watch one of the films.

"Yeah it was great." Crocness said smiling, "I wish we could do it again."

"Maybe we can." Thorne said, "I mean we could always put a DVD on. I'm sure the others aren't busy so we could do it now plus I don't think the JR defenders have done anything like this before so it will be a first for them."

"Okay then." Crocness said placing down the yellow potion, "Let's go and watch some Christmas TV."

**A/N: Anyone remember Kyle? He's from the three bears fanfic. **


	6. Knightriss and Skabb

**Sixth day of Christmas- 6 dinosaurs roaring **

Knightriss didn't mind the fact that Skabb kept dinosaurs in the basement of the castle, most of the time she forgot they were there. She did visit them sometimes. Skabb told her they took a shine to her and not because she was wearing armour but sometimes they would get annoying especially if they would roar. Skabb had been keeping dinosaurs for years now since 2012. All of the defenders have had their experience with dinosaurs and how to look after them but they just saw them as another pet and weren't really that interested. To be honest some of them were scared if them as they were huge when fully grown. Luckily the dinosaurs Skabb has in the basement were babies but they will grow very quickly

It was 3am and everyone was sleeping peacefully. The castle was quite, everywhere was dark and none was awake or having a bad night's sleep until everyone heard a roaring sound. Knightriss jumped out of bed and went to inspect. When she and Skabb were on the corridor, they saw their fellow friends who were all still half asleep by the looks of it as they were all yawning and looked slightly clueless to what was going on and looked like they were about to fall asleep any moment. Everyone then looked at the bird brain when he made an appearance but even he denied that he couldn't make that much noise. She also heard the Jr defenders arguing amongst themselves about who should inspect what it was. No one came down so Knightriss thought none of them could be bothered.

"I think it's the dinosaurs." Skabb said yawning next to her.

"I thought they like sleeping?" Knightriss asked.

"There is a storm outside." Skabb pointed out.

Knightriss could hear it. The rain bashing against the windows due to the high speed of the wind and the sound of thunder crashing in the sky, no wonder the dinosaurs were scared.

"We should probably check on them." Knightriss said walking down the corridor with Skabb following.

They opened the basement door and Skabb looked for the light switch. When he eventually found it, it took the couple a few seconds for their eyes to adjust to the light. They carefully went down the basement stairs and Knightriss opened the locked door. It was locked because she didn't want the dinosaurs escaping and roaming through the castle as they were pretty fast.

They eventually opened the door the dinosaurs stopped roaring and stared at the couple.

"What's wrong my little dino's?" Skabb asked stroking their noses "Is the storm scaring you?"

"For some dinosaurs there are very easily scared." Knightriss commented.

Skabb decided to ignore that comment and kept talking to the dinosaurs for a little longer until they calmed down. All 6 of them were now roaring quietly to one another. Several minutes later, Skabb decided that they were completely calm so the pair shut the door and began climbing up the stairs only for the dinosaurs to start roaring very loudly again. The couple retreated back to the basement and talked with the dinosaurs for a bit longer. Then they left again but history kept repeating its self.

"We're going to have to stay down here." Skabb said after their 4th attempt of trying to return to their bed.

"I guess we are." Knightriss agreed, "I'll get the blankets and you keep calming them.

Knightriss ran back up the stairs and quickly grabbed some blankets from the emergency cupboard. She just grabbed a pile of them with some pillows as the basement ground was made of concrete and wasn't very comfortable. The dinosaurs had carpet with some hay on which kept them warm and comfy. She carefully returned down to the basement and lay down the blankets down on the floor with the pillows on top of them. Knightriss shut the door and wrapped herself around in one of the blankets.

"I guess this isn't too bad." She commented, "Although it would be nice to be sleeping on a bed."

"The dino's hate storms." Skabb told her, "Plus it's there first experience in being in one."

"I hope they get used to it as their will probably be more storms in the future."

The couple soon got to sleep along with the dinosaurs. Some point in the morning, they couple got woken up by one of the dinosaurs roaring in there ear. Skabb was the first one to respond. It got up and realised that it was light. He went to give the dinosaurs there breakfast then went to look for a clock as they didn't have one down in the basement.

When he returned to the upper floors of the castle he went into the living room and saw that it was just before 8. He imagined that most of the defenders would still be in bed as they wouldn't have appreciated being woken up at 3am.

Skabb decided to wake up Knightriss and the pair went off to make breakfast. They poured some cereals into a bowl and ate them quickly as Knightriss had to make preparations for the defending later on and it was Skabb's turn to clean the bedrooms.

"Well yesterday night was fun." Skabb commented.

"Yeah, I actually had a good night's sleep despite sleeping on the floor." Knightriss said.

"It wasn't as good as a bed though."

After the pair had finished breakfast they went on with their jobs. Later on that day Skabb returned down to the basement and feed the dino's there lunch and collected their blankets.

"I hope you guys behave as I don't think the others liked being woken up at 3am."

The dinosaurs moaned quietly like they were agreeing.

"Now behave." And with that Skabb left the dinosaurs and returned the blankets back to the emergency cupboard and went to clean the bedrooms, which was always a fun job and some defenders would deliberately make it a mess to clean up.


	7. Medeva and Tinkor

**Seventh day of Christmas- 7 inventions working**

Tinkor had just finished his day teaching new students how to create inventions. It took him back to the days when he was learning to invent and then he met his fellow defenders, all of them in fact even though he would only be working with nine of them. He remembered his first time meeting Medeva. Now that was interesting.

"Okay, that's it, now go home." The invention teacher said.

Tinkor packed up his things and quickly ran out of the room. It wasn't his fault that the inventions exploded. He put too much powder in them. He was running to the lockers hoping that maybe one of his friends would be there. He needed a chat. Instead when he got there a girl wearing lots of blue like Knightriss and Shaiden would, stood their putting cookery books in her locker. She wore a chainmail skirt and had a blue weave. Tinkor was about to touch her shoulder to see who she was when…

"Don't touch me weave." She shouted.

Tinkor jumped back, "Sorry." Tinkor said, "I didn't mean to, it's just I've never seen you here before and I was looking for my friends."

Medeva looked at Tinkor for a second then smiled, "Do you wanna talk to me? I'm a great listener."

Tinkor nodded and followed her into an empty classroom; she sat on the table still smiling at him and waited for him to explain his story.

"Umm, well I kinda had a bad lesson. Tinky didn't mean to make all of the inventions explode." Tinkor explained.

"Well maybe you weren't concentrating or maybe you're just tired." Medeva suggested, "I nearly burnt my pies just now in class."

"But Tinky feels bad." Tinkor told Medeva, "Tinky wants to do something."

"How about you fix those inventions." Medeva suggested, "Then you won't feel as bad."

Tinkor smiled and nodded eagerly as he had just found a new friend. He got up off the chair and hurried to the inventing classroom with Medeva following swiftly behind.

"So what are we inventing?" Medeva asked looking at the burnt inventions.

"It's a splat gun." Tinkor said, "Well it was."

"It doesn't look that hard to make." Medeva said picking it up and inspecting it carefully.

"No splat gun very basic, very easy to make." Tinkor explained, "I'll show you."

Tinkor grabbed some parts from the draws and started assembling the splat gun. Medeva watched as Tinkor screwed in pieces and tightened bolts together.

"Done." Tinkor said 5 minutes later.

"Okay what's next?" Medeva asked.

"It's a slime stick." Tinkor said, "I put in explosive powder instead of slime."

"Easily done." Medeva said trying to make Tinkor feel better, "I think."

"Slime sticks basic as well but needs more parts." Tinkor said while rushing around the classroom trying to find those parts. Soon after he had found them and started screwing and adjusting again. A few minutes later he was done.

After that he and Medeva started on the other inventions like the fog of wars and the water cannon. Medeva particularly liked the fog of war as it created a mess and looked like smoke although she nearly did set off the fire alarm but Tinkor got rid of the smoke before she could. It would take a lot of explaining to why they were using the fog of war or vaporisers as most people call them.

An hour later six of the inventions were done.

"Hey Tink, I think we missed one." Medeva said looking at something that filled half of the room, "What is it?"

"That is the merry-doom-round." Tinkor explained, "Slime and balls are meant to pop out of the sockets and stop attackers from moving."

"Sounds like fun." Medeva commented taking a closer look at the invention, "But it looks tricky to fix, reckon you can do it?"

"I don't know Medeva." Tinkor said, "It looks very complex just look at the blueprint."

With that he went over and pulled out a draw which was hiding under the teacher's desk and pulled out a blueprint.

"Wow that's a lot of arrows." Medeva commented, "But I'm sure we'll accomplish it."

Medeva took the blue print and held it up next to the real thing, "Yeah, it can't be that bad."

Tinkor sighed and started grabbing the objects and parts they would need for the merry-doom-round. First Tinkor needed the merry-doom-round to move first. If everything else fails then at least it would make the defenders dizzy.

After Tinkor had perfected that he then moved onto the slime compartments. He made sure that the spring would bounce up and squirt the slime when pressure was present. A few changing of the springs, Medeva filled the compartments up with slime. Now was the slime ball compartment. The trickiest one to do. The balls had to land directly in the right place or they would end up hitting the defenders by accident.

"So are the springs okay?" Tinkor asked.

Medeva checked them and nodded while smiling "Let's load them up."

Then placed about a dozen balls into the compartments and filled them with slime as well. They were finally finished.

"Now, turn it on." Medeva ordered.

Tinkor turned the merry-doom-round on but only after he placed some dummies on there for the pressure. The merry-doom-round was spinning. Faster and Faster but that was it. Nothing else was happening it was only spinning round.

"Well at least we tried." Medeva said, "Do you know what I'm going to do?"

She grabbed a pencil and engraved her and Tinkors name in the merry-doom-round but she hid it so no one could see it.

"We fixed most of them." Tinkor agreed, "I feel a lot better now. Thank you Medeva."

"No problem." She said, "We should get home."

The pair left the classroom and headed off home.

Back in the present, Tinkor had left the school and was packing his car and he was going to visit his friends at splatalot castle.

"I wander what they're doing now?" He asked himself.

At the castle the defenders were having a meeting in the stockade sitting around the spinner that spins the defenders. Not one of them saw the engraved message hidden near the bottom of the spinner that said Medeva and Tinkor helped fix this and not one of them realised the slime leaking out.


	8. Faetal and Vane

**A/N: Notes back to Second generation and three bears.**

**Eighth day of Christmas- 8 long hours**

They had gotten up at 5am just to arrive in time for lunch at the castle. Faetal insisted that they did, it wasn't until later on that they realised that they needed to leave very early. She had just finished packing everything she needed for the trip, hairdryer, straighteners and make up. The clothes were already packed and in the car thanks to Vane.

"Are you sure we have everything?" Faetal asked, "Looking around the house."

"Positive everything we packed is in the car." Vane confirmed, "The only left is we and Kyle, when did you wake him up."

"I didn't wake him up, you did." Faetal said.

"No I didn't, I was packing the car."

They both looked at each other and shouted, "Kyle wake up and get dressed."

15 minutes later, they were ready to set off. They would have been ready sooner but Kyle was so tired he kept falling back to sleep, it was a struggle to dress him.

"He's fallen asleep again." Faetal commented when she turned around and looked at him.

"Let the kid sleep." Vane said, "But wake him up when I'm hungry as he has current got all of the food next to him."

Kyle head was layed against a box which contained all the food that Vane thought they might need for the Journey. Vane and Faetal took this time to discuss certain things.

1 hour into the Journey, Vane had woken Kyle up twice and made him pass Faetal a biscuit or two.

"What kind do you want?" Kyle asked rubbing his eyes and trying to find the biscuits.

"Any would do." Vane replied

"I can't open the packet." Kyle moaned.

"Give it here." Faetal said reaching her hand out for the packet.

Kyle gave it to her and she opened it and was about to pass it back when, "Leave them there."  
Vane told her.

Faetal placed the biscuit packet on his lap and continued to talk to Vane.

3 hours into the journey. Kyle had woken up and started to wonder where he was. He suddenly remembered and stretched his neck as it was slightly cramped but returned to sleep. His parents were talking quietly about something but he couldn't make out what they were saying as they were whispering and he was still quite tired.

6 hours into the Journey Faetal made sure that Kyle was fully asleep and that nothing would wake him as her and Vane needed to talk aloud.

"Don't ask for food now Vane." Faetal instructed and Vane sadly nodded knowing that he was slightly hungry as he only had a snack one hour ago at the service station which again was interesting and Kyle would look like he was about to drop off. Not only that he had looked like he was ill but Faetal reassured the service staff that he was just tired as they had woken up at 5am when normally Kyle wouldn't be seen until 9am. Anyway the couple went back to their conversation.

"Do you think he would mind that we're actually moving into the castle?" Faetal asked.

"I hope not." Vane said, "The youngest there is 16 and Ky's only 13."

"He'll probably like it, although I think he will miss home." Faetal said.

What they didn't know was that Kyle had woken up on the mention of food, like father like son. He had heard everything they had said. Slight tears had come to his eyes, not because he was sad but because at the mention if home. He hated it there, his school and his neighbours. It didn't help that he had this strange mutant power. He could control water. He could lift it up to make a wave and if he really wanted to he could drown someone but the downside was whenever Kyle got angry water would burst out of pipes and taps. That's how he knew and that when the name calling began.

One day at school he was in the bathroom washing his hands when the school bullies came in.

"Oh look its grammar boy." They said, "I hope he doesn't correct me."

The boys burst out laughing while Kyle just ignored him.

"What wrong not feeling sociable today, not surprised especially with that rumour going round." The other bully said.

Kyle remembered the rumour and started to get angry, he clutched his fist together.

"Oh look I hope he doesn't punch me."

Kyle was about to burst but the pipes beat him to it. They sprayed out everywhere. Everyone was soaked. Just then a teacher came in.

"What's happened here?" They asked.

"Kyle was loosening the pipes they would spray us." The bully said quickly.

"But… I… it." Kyle tried to explain but couldn't.

"I think you should come with me."

Kyle was at the headmaster's office for 30 minutes until they saw him.

"Ah Kyle." The headmaster said, "Do sit down."

Kyle sat down and looked at the headmaster.

"I believe you were loosening the pipes so they would spray at some pupils is that correct?"

"No, I was just in there washing my hands and then they just sprayed out of nowhere." Kyle explained, "It happened so suddenly."

"Listen Kyle I try to help troubled students…" The head said and Kyle eyes shot open. So he was a troubles student now? "But it won't help if you lie; your class work is suffering because of your troubles. The only area you've really stuck out on is P.E. I'm concerned."

15 minutes later, Kyle left the office. He was now listed as a troubled pupil which was all he needed. It will be around the school by tomorrow. Also when he left the office, he had to go past the staff room. He didn't even have to look at the teachers to know that they were shaking their heads and tuting.

When he got back to class, he had a feeling that his teacher already knew what had happened, so indicated that Kyle should sit at the front unfortunately one of the bullies were behind him.

"Yo Freak." They whispered to him, "If you ever do that again, you will pay."

Kyle gulped and started copying the notes down. 8 long hours of this torture a day. Great.

Kyle flash back ended at they were almost at the Castle according his mum, he was nervous as, as he just accidently found out, he would be living there. He hoped the Jr defenders would be nice although his dad did say the youngest was 16.

"Better start preparing yourself for the bullying." Kyle whispered because after 8 long hours they were nearly at the castle.

Meanwhile in the castle,

"The 5 defenders gems are ready." Charles told Luke.

"5 but there are only 4 defenders. The Prophecy said 4 Jr defenders."

"No I changed it, it was originally 5. I wanted to keep the 5th one safe away from harm. It was too late for the others."

"Who is the 5th defender?" Luke asked.

"Wait and see, you'll find out soon."

"So what do the gems do?" Luke asked.

"Give the defenders incredible power."


	9. Kyle, Annaka, Danny, Zsa-Zsa, Jack

**Ninth day of Christmas- 9 pipes bursting**

Vane and Faetal had started unloading their luggage into the castle. They had been welcomed with open arms by the defenders and Faetal basically made sure the Jr defenders know who she is.

"Hi, I'm Faetal. Gildar's cousin." She greeted shaking their hands, "Which one of you is Annaka?"

Danny pushed Annaka forward so it indicated that she was Annaka.

"Hi." Annaka said unsure of what to do.

"Oh aren't you so pretty." Faetal said inspecting her, "Actually we're blood related; I think you're my second cousin."

Annaka nodded then introduced her friends, "They are Danny, Zsa-Zsa and Jack."

Faetal smiled at all of them then Vane came over, "Yo dudes what's up?"

"Umm, you know nothing much." Danny said answering the rhetorical question.

After a little reunion, Vane and Faetal went back to the car and started to unpack some more. Vane opened the car door to get the food when he noticed that Kyle was in the car.

"Yo little dude, what are you still doing here?" Vane asked.

"It's cold outside." Kyle stated, "I wanted to stay in the warm."

"You know the castle is warmer than the car. Come on."

Kyle got out of the car and entered the castle. He heard mumbling coming from the living room. He looked around as this was going to be his new home. He noticed some pictures on the mantel pieces. He looked at them. Most of them were of the defenders posing with their weapons. Kyle knew straight away which one was Gildar.

Danny entered the hall way with a plate of food that he was meant to be giving to the guests. Danny turned around and notice that Kyle was looking at the photos, he was about to say hi when Annaka tapped his shoulder. Danny put his finger on his lips and nodded his head towards Kyle.

"Hi there." Danny said making Kyle jump and look at Danny and Annaka.

"Are you alright?" Annaka asked.

"Umm, I'm Kyle, Vane and Faetal's son." He said introducing himself.

"Well, I'm Annaka, Gildar's daughter so I think we're related." Annaka said introducing herself to Kyle, "And this is Danny."

Kyle was about to open his mouth to reply when he heard someone shouting, "Danny, where are you with the food, oh hi."

Zsa-Zsa stopped followed by Jack and they both looked at Kyle confused. Danny noticed this and explained, "This is Kyle, Vane and Faetal's son."

"Hi, I'm Zsa-Zsa and this is Jack." Zsa-Zsa said putting her hand out to shake it. Kyle cautiously shook it.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked noticing that Kyle was acting cautiously.

Kyle nodded and slightly smiled. He was preparing himself for the nick names when they found out what he could do.

"Do you want to help us, get some drinks?" Danny asked.

Kyle was about to reply when he noticed that Faetal was looking at him smiling and nodding.

"Sure." He replied.

He followed the Jr defenders into the kitchen and watched them get out some bottles of wine and some bottles of coke.

"Can you get some glasses and cups?" Annaka asked, "There in the top cupboard."

Kyle nodded and handed some glasses to Danny, who was standing behind him smiling and then started talking to Kyle.

"So what do you like doing?" he asked.

"Nothing much just playing computer games and practicing my shooting." Kyle replied.

"Don't hang around with friends much then?" Danny asked.

"Not really." Kyle said placing the cups down on the table and remembering what everyone at schools thinks of him including the teachers. His fist started to clutch up again and like before the pipes burst one by one. They finally stopped a few seconds later and everywhere was soaked including the Jr defenders. Kyle stood their wishing he was somewhere else except here. He was now waiting for the remarks and insults.

"That was awesome." Danny exclaimed.

Kyle opened his eyes and looked at the Jr defenders who were laughing.

"Ann was that you?" Jack asked.

"No." Annaka replied still laughing slightly.

"Then who was it?" Zsa-Zsa asked.

All four of them turned around and looked at Kyle, who was looking at them scared.

"Did you do this?" Jack asked.

"Please don't call me a freak, I don't mean to…" Kyle was saying quite fast.

"Whoa hold up there." Danny said, "Who said anything about you being a freak?"

"That's what everyone else thinks when they see what I do." Kyle told them.

"You're not a freak." Annaka exclaimed, "There just jealous cause you can do something awesome like us."

"Like you?" Kyle asked back surprised.

"Yeah we have strange mutant powers as well." Jack said, "Like I can probably deafen you just by shouting."

"I won't ask you to demonstrate then." Kyle said then he looked at Zsa-Zsa, "What about you?"

"I have electricity, I can overload any electrical product of make it start."

Zsa-Zsa pointed at the smoothie maker and suddenly it turned on.

Kyle looked at it smiling then looked at Danny.

"I have the power of fire. I can make anything burn." Danny said grabbing some paper and making it alight.

"That's cool and Annaka?"

"I have telekinesis and slight telepathy." Annaka said as she lifted up the cups with her mid and brought them into her hand, "And I know you are thinking that's cool so what about you?"

"I can control water." Kyle said, "That why the pipes burst. They burst when I'm angry."

"So I'm guessing this is you background story." Zsa-Zsa said, "Found out you had mutant powers, don't know how to control power, it happens accidently, get called names and is listed as a troubled student because not even teachers can explain what's going on."

"You're seriously clever." Kyle commented.

"I knew I would like you." Zsa-Zsa said smiling.

"Okay enough of the exaggerated compliments." Danny said, "How are we going to explain all of this."

The defenders looked around and realised that everywhere was soaking wet and the drinks were not yet made.

"Run?" Kyle asked.

They looked at each other before zooming out of the room; they passed all of the defenders who gave them weird looks but Charles what not afraid to ask questions.

"Where are you going?" He asked them, "And where are the drinks."

"Umm, we're just..." Danny was saying.

"Getting cups." Kyle finished off then the pair zoomed of up the stairs laughing.

"Looks like Kyle has fitted in just fine." Luke commented.

Meanwhile upstairs the defenders had entered Annaka's room and were deciding what to do.

"Well first we need to get changed." Zsa-Zsa commented noticing that her clothes were wet and dripping on the floor.

"Good idea, we'll meet back in 5." Annaka said making her way to the snowflake covered wardrobe.

Everyone left Annaka's room and went off the get changed.

"Wait what do I do?" Kyle asked realising that he didn't have any spare clothes.

"Well using logic." Jack said, "Your clothes should be in the spare room next to Danny's."

Kyle opened the door and there was his suitcase with his clothes in. He quickly got dressed into his yellow top with white sleeves and some light coloured jeans and left for Annaka's room. He could hear the adults. It sounded like the adults had found out about the kitchen as he could hear Charles sounding angry.

"9 pipes. 9 pipes had burst." He kept saying.

He looked up and saw Danny smirking at the comment.

"Don't worry he'll find a way to blame it on me."

"Jack must be clever like Zsa-Zsa." Kyle said, "He knew where my clothes were."

"He probably saw them put the suitcase in there." Danny replied, "There not as clever as you think."

Kyle smiled back and the pair entered the bedroom, happier than before.


	10. The defenders

**Tenth day of Christmas- 10 adults talking**

All of the defenders minus Tinkor and Medeva, who were coming tomorrow were talking and catching up. Faetal had just seen Kyle go off with the Jr defenders rather suspiciously but she didn't care he seemed to be enjoying himself.

"So what have two been doing with your lives?" Shaiden asked.

"Nothing much really, we had to live normal lives as people would start to freak if they knew defenders were living in their neighbourhood." Vane explained.

"So basically boring." Ballista commented.

"In a sense yeah." Faetal said, "I see you've changed your style."

"I have indeed." Ballista said, "It's not good to dress like I used to when you have a smart, gorgeous daughter around the castle."

Faetal smiled politely. Luckily Crocness and Knightriss were there to stop the conversation getting to out of hand. Crocness was first to intervene.

"So what do you think happened in the kitchen?" She asked.

"I rather want to know as I'm not sure about Kyle but the other 4 are rather mischievous." Knightriss said, "Is Kyle mischievous?"

"Sometimes yes but he is normally a good boy, helping around the house." Faetal said and Vane had gone off to talk to the boys.

"So are you excited about moving here?" Shaiden asked.

"Actually yes, it will be like old times."

The women smiled remembering the old times.

Meanwhile the boys were talking about something completely different.

"So I brought Faetal this bracelet and I swear she only wore it once. She told me loved it when she unwrapped it." Vane said, "Why do women do that?"

"Because they under estimate us." Thorne answered, "They think we would forget about their gifts and think we're not observant."

"It's a nightmare." Gildar answered, "I mean I don't know what to get Ballista half of the time. What do you get a girl who has everything?"

"A gift card." Kook replied.

"Kook." Skabb started, "Women like to know you have put time and effort into their present."

"Time and effort goes into gift cards." Kook argued, "You have to decide which one they would like and how much money to put on it."

The boys considered this and nodded in agreement.

"So tell us a bit about your son." Skabb said to Vane.

"What can I say, he's great. A perfect mix of Faetal and me." Vane said, "Couldn't wish for a better son."

"Talking of kids…" Thorne said.

"Actually thorny we were talking about sons but go on." Kook interrupted.

"Talking of kids, weren't all of ours acting rather suspicious earlier?"

"Yeah they went upstairs to get cups."

"They're a bad influence on each other."

Just then Charles came in steaming.

"Who did it?" He asked.

"Did what?" Gildar asked back.

"Burst all nine pipes." Charles explained, "All nine pipes."

The defenders looked at each other confused.

"The kitchen is soaked with water." Charles continued, "It's almost like a flood."

Faetal and Vane quickly made eye contact with each other but stayed silent. They would ask Kyle later.

"Maybe it happened itself." Ballista said, "Those pipes were freezing up and maybe it was too much pressure."

"No, no, no." Charles said, "I know who it was. 4 young kids."

After Charles went up the stairs to confront the 4 young kids, the defenders started talking in a big group again.

"Hey Thorne," Skabb asked, "Anyway we can listen to what they're saying?"

Thorne thought for about a few seconds then looked for a device and turned it on.

"I've placed microphones in the JR defenders bedrooms." He explained, "This should help us."

Soon they heard Charles talking to the defenders. They managed to figure out who was talking.

"So" They heard Charles say, "How is the Kitchen soaked?"

"Listen." It was Danny answering, "The coke bottle fell out of the fridge and rolled around the kitchen. I picked it up and opened it, the coke exploded everywhere."

"Why did you open it?" Charles asked.

"Because I was rushing him to pour the drinks." Annaka explained.

"Also I was thirsty." Kyle chipped in.

They heard Charles sign and leave the room. Vane indicated that they should leave the monitor on for a little while longer.

"Thanks for covering up for me." They heard Kyle say.

"No problem." Danny replied, "It's not your fault you can't control your mutant power."

"Yeah but I feel bad."

"Don't be." Annaka said, "When Danny was 10 he accidently burnt the whole living room area because Charles had made him do the washing up instead of Zsa-Zsa."

After that Thorne turned it off.

"Looks like it's too late for Kyle." Crocness said.

After the eves dropping, the defenders resumed their conversation about the good old days where they would argue all the time except Christmas. They remembered going ice skating on the moat and have snowball fights, which would lead into competitions and even go as far as war.

"We totally trashed you guys that one year." Vane said talking about the boy's victory.

"You did not we won fair and square" Knightriss argued, "I remember because I deliberately lead you guys into the forest."

"The truths coming out now." Gildar commented.

"Like you didn't cheat." Ballista exclaimed, "I remember one time you admitted to me that you boys covered slime balls on snow and threw them at use so they wouldn't break and you can use them again."

"I didn't say that." Gildar exclaimed, "Vikings do not cheat."

"That is a total lie Cuz." Faetal said, "I remember when we were 6 that on the Easter egg hunt, you watched them hide the eggs, so you knew where they were."

"I was 6." Gildar argued.

The defenders squabbled over who cheated and actually won the fights in the past almost all of the evening until they realised that there TV programme they really wanted to watch was on so they stopped arguing and sat down in peace and watched the programme. It was time like these that they really missed being together.


	11. Danny's room and screaming

**Eleventh day of Christmas- 11 deafening screams**

It was now night at the splatalot castle. Everyone had gone to bed. Faetal and Vane were in the spare room with the defenders and Kyle was in the spare room with the Jr defenders. Everything was peaceful until.

"Ahhh." Someone screamed then quickly turned on the light, "Kyle, what are you doing?"

"I can't sleep it feels strange in there. Can I sleep on the floor; I've brought my duvet and pillows."

"Knock yourself out." They replied the tried to get back to sleep.

"Oh and Danny." Kyle said when he lay on the floor, "You scream like a girl."

"Shut up." He muttered.

A few minutes later everything was back to normal, everything quiet. Everyone was having such good dreams except one person, who screamed and leapt out of bed to see their friend. Her name was Annaka. She ran into Danny's room and tripped over Kyle which made her fall onto the bed and roll off Danny and lay next to him. She was gaining her breathe back when she saw he was waking up.

"Annaka!" He exclaimed, "What are you doing in here?"

"I had a nightmare so I ran to wake you up and tell you about so you can make a joke about it." Annaka explained.

"Okay, but what are you doing in my nest?" He asked sounding like a line out of the three bears.

"What's going on?" Kyle said getting up to see what was happening. Unfortunately, Annaka didn't realise he was in the room and screamed her heart out.

"Annaka!" Danny said stuffing a pillow to her mouth, "Shut up."

"Sorry, I didn't realise he was in here." Annaka said, "Anyway I must have tripped over him when I was in here and landed on your nest."

"Okay so what was your nightmare about?"

"Some idiot threw water over me and my hair got soaked." She explained.

Danny sighed and Kyle went back to lie down. He reminded himself that he needed to get used to this. Just then they heard a voice.

"What is happening?" They asked. This made Danny, Annaka and Kyle scream out in fear only to find it was Zsa-Zsa wondering why everyone was screaming.

"Oh Cuz, it's only you." Danny said.

"You scared us." Annaka commented.

"You shouldn't creep up on people." Kyle told her.

"I was trying to see what was going on." She explained, "Kyle why are you on the floor and Annaka, why are you lying next to Danny?"

"Long story." Kyle started, "You see…"

Kyle started then stopped as he heard someone moving about on the corridor. Everyone heard it and stayed silent.

"Hey." Jack said making Zsa-Zsa scream for her life this time, "What's everyone doing in here and Annaka why are you lying next to Danny. If Gildar came in here, he would have Danny's head."

"It's long story Jack." Annaka said, "You see… Green mutant!"

Annaka screamed pointing behind her making Jack and Zsa-Zsa ran next to Kyle. All of the Jr defenders were screaming.

"Guys calm down." They said, "It's me Crocness."

The Jr defenders stopped screaming and took a closer look, "Mum, is that really you?" Zsa-Zsa asked.

The crocodile nodded then asked, "Why are you all in here, you're not having a late night party again."

"No, we're not." Jack said, "Apparently it's a long story which hasn't really been explained yet. So if one of you guys wants to take over."

Annaka was about to explain when they heard someone else come up the stairs, "Croc, where are you." They heard Thorne ask.

"I'm in Danny's bed room." She shouted back and soon Thorne entered looking half asleep and confused to why so many people were in a bedroom.

"Why are you guys all in here and Annaka why are you lying next to Danny."

"It's a long story." They all said in unison.

Thorne was about to ask about this story when they heard a women's voice on the corridors asking if everyone was alright.

"We're in here." Thorne replied.

Faetal entered room looking confused as well, "Why everyone in here and Kyle, why you are on the floor?"

"Don't ask." He replied, "Just don't."

Faetal was about to argue with her son when they heard someone shouting, "Mummy bear, where are you?"

"Why, Why, why, why?" Kyle said over again, "This is a dream, this has to be a dream."

"I'm in the bedroom second on the left." Faetal shouted to Vane.

"There you are, I was starting to get worried." Vane explained, "Annaka are you meant to be lying there?"

"You do realise that our son is on the floor." Faetal said the Vane looked down and Kyle, who was wishing he were somewhere else.

"Hey baby bear what are you doing on the floor." Vane said using Kyle's nickname.

"It's a long story." Crocness said.

"Oh cool, I like stories." Vane said sitting down.

Annaka was about to tell the story again when they heard to more voices, "My dear's where you are?" Knightriss asked, "We heard lots of screaming."

"Yeah, we thought one of the dinosaurs had escaped and were eating you face off." Skabb explained.

"We're in Danny's room." Vane shouted, "He was about to tell us a story."

Meanwhile on the defender s level, Kook, Shaiden, Gildar and Ballista had gotten out of bed and were in the middle of the corridor.

"Where is everyone?" Shaiden asked.

"I don't know but didn't you hear the screaming." Ballista asked.

"Yeah, we heard it." Kook said looking around.

"I think we should investigate." Gildar instructed.

The four of them went up stairs to the Jr defenders level and shouted around.

"Is anybody here?" Shaiden asked.

"We're in my room Mum, you might as well come in everyone else has." They heard Danny shout back.

The four of them entered Danny's room and were, like all the others, confused about why they were in here.

"Oh good." Danny said, "You brought Dad, Gildar and Ballista along with you. Now everyone is in my room, well isn't this fun."

"Annaka." Gildar said changing the subject.

"Yes Daddy." She said back innocently.

"Why are you in Danny's nest?" He asked.

"Yes why is she in your nest Danny?" Kook asked his son.

"You see it's all to do with the story." Kyle said.

So Kyle, Annaka and Danny explained to everyone what had happened, they started with the fact that Kyle couldn't sleep so asked if he could sleep on the floor. Annaka told them the part about her nightmare and that she tripped over Kyle and landed on the Nest. Danny explained why they all screamed.

"So basically, its Danny fault as usual." Zsa-Zsa commented.

Danny was too tired to argue and wanted to go back to sleep. Everyone left his room quite tired and with knowledge that if someone in the castle screams, they would most likely end up in Danny's room with the other defenders.


	12. Christmas day

**Twelve day of Christmas- 12 presents waiting**

Just as they had promised, Kook and Danny had woken up and shouted its Christmas so everyone would wake up but it didn't end there. They decided to do a father and son duet.

"Sing it Danny." Kook shouted.

"Santa Claus is coming to town, oh yeah; Santa Claus is coming to town. Santa Claus is coming to town." Danny sang. In total honesty Danny was quite a good singer so at least it was tuneful.

"What's happening?" Kyle asked bewildered.

"That's are alarm Kiddo." Zsa-Zsa replied putting her arm round his shoulders, "It happens every year."

Everyone went down stairs into the kitchen where breakfast was already made. Cereal, toast and bacon were laid out on the table waiting to be eaten. The Jr defenders sat down one end of the table while the defenders sat at the other end. Zsa-Zsa indicated that Kyle should sit next to her as Jack was sitting at the top. He sat down as was greeted by a very happy looking Danny and a sleepy Annaka who just managed a smile at him.

"Guys' I have a problem." Kyle said, making the entire Jr defenders look up concerned.

"I think my parents are going to announce that we're moving here today and I have to look surprised because they think I don't know." Kyle explained.

"Okay, well we're just surprise you throughout the day." Jack said, "And you can them pull that face when they tell you."

After breakfast the defenders went to have a shower and get changed. Kyle entered his bedroom and had a quick shower. He grabbed some clothes from out of his suitcase and put them on. Suddenly…

"Boo." Danny shouted jumping out of the wardrobe, "Surprised."

"No." Kyle said in shock, "Terrified face."

"Oh sorry." Danny apologised, "Hurry up."

Kyle quickly got out of his shock state and went downstairs. He heard new voices when he was getting nearer the living room.

"It's so good to see you guys again." He heard his mum say then she noticed Kyle, "Here he is."

Kyle went over to his parents and some guests. One of them was dirty and looked like a mechanic and one of them looked like Knightriss except she was wearing a weave.

"Oh my is this Kyle?" The girl with the weave said in a strange voice, "Hello kid I'm Medeva."

"And I'm Tinkor." The other guest said, "The former inventor."

Kyle stayed and talked to them for a bit then Jack came down and Medeva rushed over to see her nephew who looked a bit shocked and mouthed to Annaka "she's hugging me." And Annaka, as helpful as ever mouthed back "I know."

Anyway once Tinkor and Medeva were greeted by everyone, Danny sat down next to the fire closely followed by Annaka who sat next to Danny. Gildar wasn't as comfortable about those being quite close to each other now since the gathering in Danny's room but Ballista reminded him that there best friends. It was tradition that the oldest member of the castle would hand out the presents. Skabb was the oldest therefore handed out the presents.

"Right, to Shaiden love Danny." Skabb said handing the present to Shaiden who smiled at her son, "To Crocness from Thorne."

This went on for about half an hour as they were 17 defenders in total. Once everyone had gotten their present Danny started to ripe his open followed by everyone else. Annaka got the makeup set she wanted, Danny got a new hoodie, Zsa-Zsa got an advanced chemist set, Jack got a new splat gun as his one had broken, Kyle got a iPod, Medeva got a recipe book, Tinkor an inventors guide to new inventions book, Vane some new arrows, Faetal the perfect grammar book, Gildar new guy liner and mirrors, Ballista a new hunting bow, Shaiden got how to look after cats book, Thorne got some more elements, Crocness got some new boots and a coat, Skabb got a new basher and Knightriss got a leaders guide to becoming successful.

Once all of the presents were over, the defenders chatted amongst themselves as Thorne and Medeva went off to cook the Christmas dinner. The Jr defenders were practicing Kyle's surprised face and Tinkor was talking about his time at inventor's school.

Meanwhile back with their families Charles and Luke were on the phone discussing the future.

"Are you sure they are the chosen defenders?" Luke asked

"Positive." Charles replied.

Back at the castle Thorne announced that the dinner was ready. Everyone sat down but before they ate Knightriss said her speech.

"I would like to remind everyone why we are here celebrating Christmas." She said, "Today 2000 years ago Jesus Christ was born in a stable. Everyone wanted to see him and the three kings gave him their gifts. Today we give Jesus our gift. Love and remembrance towards him on this very special day. God bless us."

Once Knightriss finished everyone stuck into their traditional Christmas meal. There was laughter around the defenders as they were telling previous stories about their childhood. The defenders found Kyle's funny imparticular.

"So Mum had to tell the swat team that had broken down out windows that I was an 9 year old kid who was shouting at the telly because the character was being stupid and that next door were panicking about there being an armed robber." Kyle said.

Everyone laughed while Vane and Faetal confirmed the story was true, any way Vane made an announcement, "Yo guys. I and Faetal would just like to say we have cleared everything with Charles and we are officially moving in here."

Everyone smiled and congratulated them while Vane and Faetal looked over at Kyle who was pulling his best surprised face and the Jr defenders were trying not to laugh.

A few hours later everyone was sitting in the living room watching TV well the adults were and talking to Tinkor and Medeva.

"So what's changed?" Medeva asked, "I now own a dragon and have been winner of the dragon slaying competition for 4 years running."

"That's great. Nothing's changed it's just the same old castle except decorated at Christmas." Crocness said, "Hey Tinkor, how are you dealing with your class?"

"There great, they have brilliant ideas which Tinky loves and helps them make." Tinkor said.

Meanwhile the Jr defenders were talking about Kyle moving in.

"It will be so much fun." Annaka exclaimed, "You are going to love it here."

"Especially with us as your new best friends." Danny said.

"Although, can we help you move?" Zsa-Zsa asked.

"Why?"

"Because we wouldn't mind showing those bullies and teachers a thing or to." Jack answered.

Kyle smiled happily; he had finally found the place that he belonged.

"Everyone." Skabb shouted, "Family time."

The Jr defenders went over and sat with their parents and watched TV with them. Christmas was over for another year. It had been a great time, they had made new friends, some clever, crazy and different just like them and they had a brilliant time laughing about past memories and being woken up at 6am by Danny and Kook. It had been a blast not to mention the year was almost done, another adventure had passed but a new one was just beginning and this time it involved family.

Meanwhile still on the phone.

"So the Jr defenders have to put them on." Luke stated

"Yes because they world needs them." Charles replied.

**A/N: Story completed but as you can probably tell another one will start after I've completed my others (You'll see why) **


End file.
